Soñar, para volar
by Pajarito de agua
Summary: La filosofía de Koshijiro Kamiya había sido inútil para proteger a su familia. Desde muy niña Kaoru miró fijamente con sus hermosos ojos azules, como  la muerte y la violencia de una época convulsionada afectaba a quienes amaba. Creció odiando su debilidad y la estúpida filosofía de su padre.
1. Una madre, su hija y un encuentro

**Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin le pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Una madre, su pequeña hija y el encuentro con su destino.**

 **.**

¡Kaoru no mires! — gritaba con voz desgarrada la mujer — ¡cierra los ojos, por favor! — volvía a gritar mientras lloraba — ¡Por favor! — Pero Kaoru estaba paralizada, no lograba obedecer el llamado desesperado de su madre. Estaba quieta, arrodillada frente al cadáver aún tibio de su padre.

Esos malditos hombres que vestían uniformes militares y se identificaban como protectores del shogunato habían irrumpido en dojo Kamiya, acusando a su padre de dar cobijo y protección a los hombres del Ishin shishi, lo mataron sin piedad, sin darle tiempo para defenderse de tales acusaciones, simplemente acabaron con su vida sin importarles que su familia, su joven esposa y su pequeña hija, estuvieran presentes.

Nagiko, la madre de Kaoru abrazó a su hija intentando que no viera aquella sangrienta imagen, temblaba con la niña en sus brazos, pero esta le fue arrebatada. Sin consideración Kaoru fue arrojada al piso por uno de los tipos que se acercó mirando a Nagiko con rostro lascivo. Era el líder, miró a sus hombres y les dijo.

— Espérenme afuera, no permitan que nadie entre a la casa mientras yo me divierto con esta perra.

Los hombres obedecieron y dejaron a su líder solo con las dos mujeres. Kaoru estaba paralizada junto al cadáver de su padre, apenas cumpliría 4 años y su cabeza no lograba comprender del todo lo que estaba sucediendo, aunque una parte de ella sabía que era algo muy malo. Su padre no reaccionaba y su madre gritaba y se revolvía bajo el cuerpo de ese hombre vestido de negro. Lloraba y le pedía que cerrara los ojos, que no la mirara, que no viera. Pero no podía obedecer. Su pequeño cuerpo no se movía, sus pequeños ojos azules miraban todo y sus pequeñas manos apretaban la tela de su yukata mientras sus labios rosados temblaban.

Nagiko opuso resistencia, pero los golpes que le propinó ese hombre y su fuerza finalmente la doblegaron. Lloraba, gritaba, suplicaba, pero nada importó. Fue violada frente a su hija, junto al cadáver de su marido.

— Ahí tienes unas monedas por tu servicio — se burló el hombre lanzándole el dinero a la cara — estuvo bien que tu hija mirara, así sabe para lo que servirá cuando sea una mujer — se rió burlesco y se retiró del lugar.

Nagiko comenzó a llorar de nuevo, abrazándose a sí misma, sintiéndose miserable, deseando morir al igual que su esposo. Se sentía sucia, tan sucia que no podría limpiarse jamás de tal hedor, tan sucia que su sola presencia manchaba todo a su alrededor, tan sucia que no valía ni las monedas que ese hombre le lanzó. Quería morir, dormir y no despertar jamás, cerrar los ojos y olvidar el dolor que sentía. Morir al igual que su esposo.

Morir, esa era la única palabra que se repetía internamente, morir…, hasta que unas pequeñas manitos la tocaron, abrió los ojos que se encontraban apretados de pura angustia y se encontró con los azules de su hija. Kaoru la miraba asustada, temblaba y también lloraba, sin saber que hacer, desesperada por el llanto de su madre. Nagiko la miró, tocó su carita, besó sus manos y la abrazó. No podía morir, su hija la había salvado.

 **o/o/o**

Vivían en una época en la que la sangre se derramaba cada día, sobre todo en esa ciudad, Kioto. Y cada día era más difícil sobrevivir frente a las condiciones adversas que el enfrentamiento entre el shogunato y los realistas habían provocado. El shinsengumi era conocido por ser especialmente cruel, los asesinos del Ishin Shishi no se quedaban atrás. Se rumoreaba que existía uno especialmente letal, pocos conocían su identidad y jamás dejaba testigos; mataba con precisión y velocidad, una estocada le bastaba para mandar a su rival al otro mundo.

En esa época turbulenta la sobrevivencia era especialmente difícil para una mujer, sobre todo para una viuda joven con una pequeña hija. Los escasos ahorros que tenían sólo alcanzaron para el primer mes, una parte de ellos se había ido para costear la ceremonia fúnebre de Koshijiro Kamiya, el resto sólo para comida. Incluso hizo uso de aquellas monedas malditas que ese hombre le lanzó. Muy a su pesar las necesitaba. Pero el dinero se acabó, y posteriormente la comida.

Nagiko intentó conseguir empleo, buscó en todas partes, cualquier cosa le serviría, pero fue imposible. Algunos hombres a los que había ido a solicitar trabajo le sugirieron buscar otro modo de ganarse la vida uno más " _placentero"_ según ellos. Se espantó de tal propuesta, pero cuando el hambre azotó su estómago y luego el de su hija decidió aceptar la propuesta de esos hombres. Al principio se engañó pensando que sería sólo por aquella ocasión, que buscaría otro trabajo y no lo haría nunca más. Pero el mes siguiente tampoco obtuvo otro trabajo, ni al siguiente, ni al siguiente. Pasaron 6 meses y la mujer ya se había resignado a tener que venderse para poder alimentar a su hija, los tiempos estaban tan malos que ni siquiera podía vender el dojo ya que nadie estaba dispuesto a pagar por el. Se sentía miserable, una basura por tener que venderse, pero por ella estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa. Sus ojitos azules y su sonrisa infantil eran lo único que le daba alegría y sus pequeñas manitos la sostenían en pie.

Nagiko dormía a Kaoru a las 8 de la noche, y a partir de las 9 atendía a los hombres que pagaban por sexo. Nagiko era hermosa, su cuerpo era delgado y bien formado, tenía un largo y sedoso cabello negro y los ojos azules tan profundos como el mar, muchos hombres la habían deseado incluso cuando su esposo aún vivía, y ahora que se encontraba sola y vendía su cuerpo habían tenido la oportunidad de satisfacer esos deseos prohibidos.

A sus brazos habían llegado todo tipo de hombres, algunos gentiles y experimentados, otros tímidos que buscaban una mujer con experiencias que les enseñara qué debían hacer, caballeros de doble moral que querían experimentar aquello que no se atrevían a pedirle a sus esposas y también hombres solitarios que buscaban compañía. Pero también estaban aquellos que eran agresivos, que buscaban el someter y dañar. No eran muchos, pero los había, y Nagiko tuvo que soportar golpes y sexo violento.

El dojo en el que vivían era grande y la habitación de Kaoru estaba bastante lejos de donde Nagiko recibía a sus clientes. Nunca se había cruzado con los hombres que visitaban a su madre, hasta esa noche. Kaoru había despertado asustada debido a una pesadilla, buscó a su madre en la habitación que compartían, pero no la encontró. Asustada, decidió salir del cuarto y recorrer la casa hasta que escuchó la voz de su madre reir y conversar con uno de sus clientes. Nagiko y él aún no habían tenido sexo, bebían sake mientras conversaban.

— Mamá — dijo Kaoru entrando a la habitación que ocupaba su madre. Nagiko palideció y se puso de pie.

— Kaoru, ¿qué haces aquí? — Preguntó nerviosa.

— Tengo miedo — respondió la niña.

— Mi señor — dijo dirigiéndose a su cliente con voz suave — le suplico que perdone la interrupción. Inmediatamente voy a acostar a mi hija, por favor espere unos momentos — Nagiko sonrió a su compañero.

— Espera, mujer — dijo el hombre poniéndose de pie y acercándose a ellas — tú hija es muy bonita — agarró del brazo a Nagiko — podríamos invitarla a la fiesta — río.

Nagiko comenzó a temblar, entonces miró al hombre, sólo llevaba una yukata ligera, estaba un poco pasado de peso, era calvo y tenía bigote, bastante mayor que Nagiko. Le dijo.

— Pero mi señor, es sólo una pequeña y usted necesita una mujer — le sonrió con coquetería — iré a dormirla y regresaré en seguida.

— No — respondió él abofeteandola con fuerza, haciéndola al suelo con violencia — siempre he querido probar a una linda niña.

Los grandes ojos azules de Kaoru miraron con miedo al hombre que había golpeado a su madre y la agarraba de los brazos para lanzarla sobre el tatami. Una vez allí el tipo se inclinó quedando sobre sus rodillas, miŕándola con lascivia. Nagiko desesperada intentó golpearlo y alejarla de la niña, pero era inútil, él era más fuerte que ella y respondía con violencia a sus intentos. Si seguía así probablemente la dejaría inconsciente y no podría hacer nada por su hija que lloraba mientras el hombre la desnudaba.

Nagiko aprovechó que el hombre estaba cegado por su lujuria, corrió a la cocina y tomó el cuchillo más grande y afilado que tenía, regresó velozmente y sin pensarlo, sin dudarlo, sin importarle las consecuencias lo clavó con fuerza en su espalda, a la altura del pulmón derecho.

— Maldita mujerzuela — dijo intentando ponerse de pie, pero la herida era profunda, sangraba y le costaba respirar, cayó de rodillas al suelo no sin antes gritar con fuerza. Él era un poderoso hombre del gobierno y afuera estaban sus guardaespaldas que no tardarían en entrar y descubrir lo sucedido.

Desesperada, Nagiko tomó a su hija en brazos y corrió hacía una salida trasera de la propiedad, comenzó a correr por las calles, asustada, llorando, sin saber a dónde ir, pero sin detenerse. Al menos debía encontrar la manera de salvar su pequeña niña, pensaba que ella ya estaba perdida. Tal vez si la abandonaba en un templo los monjes o sacerdotisas tendrían piedad y la ayudarían.

 **o/o/o**

Battousai había terminado su trabajo, el aroma a sangre invadía el lugar, limpiaba su katana cuando sintió unas presencias acercarse al lugar, ruido de pasos acelerados, angustia. Decidió esconderse en las sombras y desde ahí observó a una mujer que corría desesperada y llevaba en sus brazos a una pequeña niña que se aferraba a su cuello. Para suerte del Hitokiri la mujer giró a la derecha y se metió por unas calles aledañas. A los pocos segundos, un grupo de 3 hombres armados pasó por el mismo lugar, Battousai frunció el ceño y entrecerró sus ojos ambarinos. Lo que pasaba no era su asunto. Sin embargo, tampoco era algo que pudiera ignorar tan fácilmente.

El pelirrojo decidió seguirlos resguardado por las sombras y ocultando su presencia, como asesino de las sombras no le era difícil pasar desapercibido, sabía moverse con rapidez y silenciosamente. La mujer, cansada y jadeante por el esfuerzo, estaba acorralada en un callejón sin salida.

— Por favor, no lastimen a mi hija. Hagan lo que quieran conmigo, pero dejen que ella se marche — Nagiko dejó a Kaoru en el suelo, dejarla sóla en las calles de Kioto no era buena idea, pero era mejor que dejarla morir a manos de esos desalmados. Tal vez alguna mujer se apiadaría de su niña y la adoptaría, tal vez alguien…, cualquier persona que la viera abandonada la entregaría a la policía, a un templo u orfanato. Abrazó a su niña y le pidió que corriera lejos.

El Hitokiri desde las sombras observaba lo que pasaba. Si no hacía algo esa mujer indefensa moriría a manos de esos hombres y su hija quedaría huérfana en la soledad y oscuridad de las peligrosas y sangrientas calles de Kioto. Él podría eliminar fácilmente a esos hombres y decir que fueron testigos de su reciente asesinato, pero ¿qué haría con la mujer y la niña? ¡Nadie debía conocer la identidad del Hitokiri Battousai! Apretó el mango de su katana, recordó las razones por las que estaba ahí y sonrió de medio lado.

Kaoru obedeció a su madre y corrió por el callejón pasando entre los hombres que katana en mano se acercaban a su madre, la niña lloraba, sabía que esos hombres le quitarían a su madre, sabía que estaría sola. Pero su corta carrera llegó a su fin cuando un muchacho apareció de la nada frente a ella, sus pequeños ojos azules se encontraron con los ojos color ámbar del adolescente y algo en ellos hizo que su corazón se calmara, se quedó quieta, ya no sentía la necesidad de huir.

El muchacho miró al frente y en un rápido movimiento se deshizo de los hombres que ni siquiera habían notado su presencia. Una perturbada Nagiko lo miró aterrorizada, nunca había visto llover sangre de aquella manera. Kaoru en cambio se acercó a él y agarró su hakama, el pelirrojo miró a la niña.

— Lo siento, no debiste ver algo así — le dijo.

— Ella — dijo Nagiko acercándose con cautela y tomando a su pequeña en brazos — ha visto muchas cosas horribles para su corta edad. Gracias por su ayuda.

— ¿Tienes a donde ir?

— No — respondió la mujer — herí, o tal vez mate, a un hombre poderoso que quiso violar a mi hija. Ya no puedo regresar a mi casa.

— Las acompañaré hasta un hostal, pero debes jurar que no hablarás sobre mí.

— No lo haré, usted nos salvó, jamás podría traicionarlo — respondió Nagiko, comprendiendo inmediatamente que él era el asesino del Ishin shishi que derramaba sangre por las noches y cuya identidad era uno de los secretos mejor guardado. Sin embargo, le asombraba verlo y una parte de ella sentía pena, era joven, muy joven, tal vez de unos 15 años, un niño a su juicio. Un niño delgado y de facciones delicadas, que llevaba en su mejilla izquierda la marca de una sola cicatriz que atravesaba su mejilla izquierda. — Pero, no tengo dinero para un hostal — dijo de pronto Nagiko — no se preocupe por nosotras, ya hizo suficiente.

— La niña necesita un lugar seguro — respondió él, Kaoru no le quitaba los ojos de encima, recostada sobre el pecho de su madre, lo miraba. — Yo pagaré un cuarto para ustedes, por una semana, no salgan del hostal, les dejaré dinero para que coman ahí. Arreglaré alguna cosa para que salgan de Kioto, esta ciudad es peligrosa, y pronto será un verdadero infierno.

— Gracias — dijo Nagiko mientras unas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Durante tanto tiempo buscó ayuda y nadie se la ofreció, y ahora era él, un asesino adolescente quien le tendía la mano.

 **o/o/o**

Nagiko y Kaoru se hospedaban en un pequeño hostal bajo nombres falsos, habían seguido las instrucciones del Hitokiri y no habían abandonado el lugar. Pasaban casi todo el día en su habitación y sólo bajaban a comer en la sala común que servía como comedor. Todos los días Nagiko escuchaba a los hombres que ahí se reunían hablar sobre los asesinatos del Shinsengumi o los del asesino del Ishin shishi al que nadie conocía, pero que apodaban Hitokiri Battousai.

— Debe ser un verdadero demonio — dijo un tipo tomando un sorbo de sake.

— Dicen que bebe la sangre de sus víctimas para hacerse más poderoso — respondió otro.

Cuando Nagiko oía ese tipo de cosas pensaba en el aspecto de ese al que tanto temían. Es cierto que primero la horrorizó verlo acabar con la vida de esos hombres con tanta facilidad, pero su aspecto no era el de un demonio, sino el de un adolescente que luchaba consigo mismo.

5 días después de su encuentro, el joven asesino tocó la puerta de su cuarto, se sentó en el tatami y entregó algunas cosas a la mujer.

— Abajo hay una carroza que las llevará al puerto de Osaka — dijo el pelirrojo — ahí tomarán un barco que las llevará hasta el puerto de Edo. Conseguí dos mudas de ropa para cada una y algo de dinero.

— Es usted tan gentil — dijo Nagiko mirándolo fijamente — el destino se equivocó al volverlo un asesino.

— Aquí tiene una carta que escribí para el señor Maekawa — dijo él bajando la vista sin responder a lo que la mujer le había dicho — él la ayudará, la dirección también está escrita en la carta, no le será difícil dar con él — se puso de pie. — Las espero abajo.

El pelirrojo salió de la habitación. Nagiko y Kaoru cambiaron sus ropas, guardaron sus pocas pertenencias y bajaron de la mano.

— Muchas gracias. Espero volver a verlo en circunstancias diferentes — dijo Nagiko sonriendo.

Kaoru agarró la hakama del joven y tiró de ella para que él se inclinara, lo hizo y ella beso su mejilla.

— Adiós — le dijo con su dulce voz.

— Adiós — respondió él mirando sus infantiles ojos azules.

Nagiko y Kaoru subieron a la carroza, una vez dentro Nagiko le habló:

— ¿No me dirás tu nombre?

— Kenshin, Kenshin Himura — respondió el pelirrojo para después mirarlas partir.

…

…

 **Gracias por leer, espero se animen a seguir esta historia, no será muy larga.**


	2. Los años pasan, las historias se repiten

**Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin le pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Los años pasan, las historias se repiten.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El señor Maekawa era un hombre mayor cuando recibió a Nagiko y a su pequeña hija, Kaoru. Poseía un dojo bastante popular en una concurrida zona de Tokio, Edo en aquellos momentos, pero aún así era una persona solitaria. Había perdido a su esposa debido a una enfermedad incurable antes de tener hijos con ella, y no volvió a casarse porque nunca dejó de amar y extrañar a la que había sido el gran amor de su vida. No obstante, hizo gran amistad con Nagiko y amó a Kaoru como si fuera su hija. Con el pasar del tiempo decidió casarse con Nagiko, no porque estuviera enamorado profundamente como un día lo estuvo de su primera esposa; lo que él deseaba era asegurar el futuro de su querida amiga y su pequeña Kaoru en caso de que algo le sucediera, después de todo, era un hombre mayor y estaba consciente de que no era tanto el tiempo que le quedaba con vida. No obstante, eso no era algo que le preocupara, una vez llegado el momento se reencontraría con su adorada Kazumi, y mientras tanto disfrutaría la compañía de su preciada Nagiko y su amada Kaoru.

Nagiko tampoco se enamoró perdidamente de Maekawa, pero le tenía mucho afecto y lo consideraba un compañero ejemplar, un amigo comprensivo y un amante afectuoso. Junto a él tuvo una vida tranquila, consiguió dejar atrás su doloroso pasado y logró darle un segundo padre a Kaoru. Podía decir que obtuvo una segunda y pacífica felicidad. Cuando pensaba en todo lo que ahora tenía, no podía dejar de recordar al hitokiri que le dio la posibilidad de empezar una nueva vida y darle a Kaoru la posibilidad de crecer en un ambiente saludable, lejos de la violencia que un día irrumpió en sus vidas.

Maekawa era un simpatizante de los Ishin Shishi y aunque no era un miembro activo de la organización prestó sus servicios en innumerables ocasiones; hospedó a importantes líderes del movimiento revolucionario, les brindó comida y medicamentos, e incluso aportó grandes sumas de dinero a la causa realista. Himura lo conoció cuando acompañó a Katsura en un viaje donde se reunió con otras facciones contrarias al shogún, se hospedaron en su dojo por alrededor de una semana, en ese entonces Himura acababa de ingresar a los Ishin Shishi por lo que aún era un joven inocente que logró conmover el corazón del viejo Maekawa. Incluso le ofreció quedarse en su dojo en lugar de involucrarse en esa guerra, era demasiado joven para que la sangre manchara sus manos y cambiara para siempre el rumbo de su vida, sin embargo, Kenshin estaba decidido y Maekawa no logró evitar que se convirtiera en Battousai. No obstante, aquel encuentro permitió que el joven hitokiri pusiera a salvo a Nagiko y Kaoru, dos personas a las que la guerra también había afectado enormemente.

Kaoru creció siendo amada por su madre y por Maekawa, a quien ella llamaba padre porque lo quería como si lo fuera. Sin embargo, las cosas que vio siendo tan joven aún afectaban su espíritu, odiaba enormemente su propia debilidad y practicaba el kendo como una manera de fortalecerse. Se exigía mucho y se frustraba con facilidad cuando veía que algunos de sus compañeros avanzaban más rápido y con menos esfuerzo. Pero después de esas pequeñas frustraciones volvía a practicar con mayor ahínco, estaba segura que lo único que podía hacer para proteger a las personas que le importaban era fortalecerse, lo había aprendido siendo muy joven; su padre había sido débil por eso murió dejándolas a la deriva, el hitokiri pelirrojo era fuerte por eso las salvó y les dio la posibilidad de obtener una nueva vida. Los débiles mueren, los fuertes sobreviven y deciden a quién salvar y a quién dejar morir. Ella deseaba ser fuerte, más que nada, tan puramente, tan sinceramente.

A los 17 años Kaoru era una mujer fuerte y hermosa, había crecido siendo amada y pese a toda la violencia que vivió siendo tan niña logró ser una chica noble y alegre. Sin embargo, a veces las historias se repiten y todo lo que va bien, puede acabar muy mal. El señor Maekawa era un hombre mayor y su salud comenzó a mermar rápidamente, tuvieron tiempo para prepararse, pero aún así su muerte fue un golpe duro para Nagiko y Kaoru. Pero lo peor vino después.

Un grupo de espadachines resentidos que campaban en las afueras de la ciudad, al enterarse de la muerte de Maekawa se interesaron en su dojo, sabían que su viuda, y heredera de lo bienes de Maekawa, era una mujer que aún no cumplía los 40 años y conservaba su belleza, por lo que el líder, Gohei Hiruma, se interesó inmediatamente en ella. Obtener a Nagiko y todo lo que ella poseía, en especial el dojo, era algo que se le antojaba muy divertido. Sin esperar si quiera a que el cuerpo de Maekawa se enfriara, se pusieron en camino rumbo al dojo, dispuestos a tomar aquello que deseaban.

 **o/o/o**

— Kaoru — dijo Nagiko mirando a su hija directamente a los ojos — deja que yo me encargue de ellos, vete por la puerta trasera y da aviso a la policía.

— No. Madre, no te dejaré sola con esos tipos. Son unos asesinos, los enfrentaré.

— No. No puedes enfrentarte a ellos con una espada de madera, son muchos y vienen dispuestos a matar.

Nagiko derramó una lágrima, el fiel mayordomo de la residencia Maekawa, un señor mayor y muy servicial, había intentado negarles el paso y lo asesinaron a sangre fría. Luego se instalaron en el patio y vociferaron que le otorgaban 10 minutos a la dueña saliera de la casa para que saliera a hablar con ellos. Si no salía por las buenas, ellos entrarían y destrozarían todo a su paso.

— Entonces ven conmigo, mamá.

— No puedo, si no salgo entrarán y al darse cuenta de que no estamos nos alcanzaran. Por favor, hija. No me pasará nada. Ve por la policía, obedece, por favor.

Kaoru no estaba muy convencida, pero finalmente accedió al plan de su madre. Después de todo, sabía que si se enfrentaba a ellos con una espada de madera perdería, eran muchos y llevaban espadas asesinas. _Maldita debilidad_ — se dijo apretando los puños mientras se disponía a salir silenciosamente de la casa, al mismo tiempo su valiente madre se dirigía al patio a enfrentar sola a Gohei Hiruma y sus hombres.

 **o/o/o**

Kaoru corrió a toda prisa a la prefectura correspondiente. Se entrevistó con el jefe de policía, quien inmediatamente envió una patrulla de cinco hombres al lugar. Kaoru quiso acompañarlos, pero el jefe de policía se lo impidió. Pasaron 40 minutos cuando uno de los policías que fue el lugar regresó pálido y temblando:

— Son muy fuertes — dijo con voz débil — me dejaron con vida sólo para que les entregara el siguiente mensaje: _La viuda Maekawa se convertirá en la señora Hiruma. Dejen de enviar policías o los tendrán que venir a recoger en bolsas de basura._ — El asustado policía miró a su jefe — mis compañeros fueron asesinados. Me dijeron que por la noche podríamos recoger sus restos junto al río.

El jefe de policía envió otra patrulla al lugar. Ahora 10 hombres, los más hábiles y fuertes, pero ninguno regresó. Al caer la noche encontraron 15 cuerpos junto al río. Los 14 policías y el viejo mayordomo de los Maekawa.

Kaoru quiso correr al dojo en busca de su madre, pero fue detenida por el jefe de policía, quien intentó tranquilizarla por todos los medios. No logró hacer que la chica se calmara, pero al menos hizo que desistiera de la idea de regresar al dojo:

— La única cosa que da tranquilidad a tu madre ahora es saber que estás a salvo — le dijo con seriedad — si vuelves al dojo sólo harás que se desespere y sufra aún más.

Kaoru sabía que esas palabras eran ciertas. Su madre la amaba tanto que era capaz de cualquier cosa por ella, si volvía sólo la haría aún más infeliz por no poder protegerla de Gohei Hiruma y sus secuaces. Pero tampoco podía abandonar a su madre — _qué demonios debo hacer_ — se preguntó al borde de las lágrimas, con desesperación. Inmediatamente el rostro de un adolescente que hizo llover sangre frente a sus ojos infantiles vino a su cabeza. Si él las había ayudado aquella vez…, ¿Por qué no lo haría nuevamente?


	3. En busca de Battousai

**Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin le pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **En busca de Battousai.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kaoru ya lo había decidido, tenía que encontrar a aquel pelirrojo que las rescató cuando ella apenas era una niña. Kenshin Himura era su nombre. Maekawa había tratado de encontrarlo, después de todo, siempre le tuvo afecto y Nagiko siempre deseó verlo de nuevo, en otras circunstancias, tal vez devolverle la mano ahora que la guerra había terminado y las espadas estaban prohibidas. Bueno, si seguía dándole vueltas al asunto no conseguiría nada, tenía que actuar lo antes posible, encontrarlo era la única manera que tenía para rescatar a su madre.

Kaoru salió temprano de la casa del jefe de policía y su familia, quienes amablemente la invitaron a hospedarse con ellos el tiempo que precisara. Eran unas buenas personas, y él se sentía bastante culpable por no poder llevar detenidos a esos delincuentes que se habían apoderado del dojo. Había pedido ayuda a la comandancia principal, pero le habían respondido que estaban demasiado ocupados para involucrarse en los líos de unos insignificantes pandilleros.

Kaoru caminó por las calles de Tokio hasta llegar a una zona residencial en la que rentaban pequeños cuartos, generalmente a hombres sin familia. Tocó a la puerta de uno de esos cuartos y le abrió un hombre alto de cabello largo y negro.

— Buenos días — dijo Kaoru — ¿es usted Tsunan Tsukioka?

— Así es, soy yo — respondió extrañado de que una jovencita lo buscara.

— ¿Puedo hablar con usted? Soy Kaoru, la hija de Miyauchi Maekawa.

— Claro, adelante por favor.

Kaoru entró a la pequeña, pero muy ordenada estancia y se sentó junto a una pequeña mesa en la que había una taza de té. Tsukioka sirvió una segunda taza y se la ofreció a Kaoru, luego se sentó frente a ella.

— Siento mucho el fallecimiento de Maekawa, era una excelente persona.

— Sí, ha sido un duro golpe para nosotras. Lamentablemente, ni siquiera hemos podido reponernos de dolor de perderlo y ya estamos enfrentando las consecuencias de ser dos mujeres solas.

— ¿A qué se refiere?

— Gohei Hiruma ha invadido el dojo y quiere obligar a mi madre a casarse con él. Desea adueñarse de las propiedades que mamá heredó.

— ¡No podemos permitirlo!

— Lamentablemente la policía no pudo hacer nada. 14 policías fueron asesinados junto a nuestro querido mayordomo.

— Eso, no puede ser cierto…

— Pero lo es. Por eso vengo a solicitar su ayuda.

— No sé en qué podría ayudarle yo, muchacha. Soy sólo un periodista, aunque publique lo que está sucediendo dudo que sirva de algo.

— Sé que mi padre le pidió encontrar a una persona, Kenshin Himura.

— Es cierto, lamentablemente ese sujeto es muy escurridizo. Aunque justamente había tenido una pista de él. La deseche ya que lamentablemente Maekawa falleció y pensé que el encargo se anularía.

— No, no…, yo necesito encontrarlo. Ese hombre es muy fuerte, él fue quien salvó a mi madre de morir asesinada y a mí de quedar abandonada y sola en las calles de Kioto cuando era una niña. Estoy segura de que si sigue siendo tan fuerte como en ese entonces puede rescatar a mi madre nuevamente. Necesito encontrarlo.

— Lo último que supe es que ayudó a una señorita llamada Chizuru Raikouji, la familia Raikouji es muy adinerada y se quedó un tiempo con ellos. No sé si sigue en ese pueblo, como te dije antes, había desechado la información. Pero si me das dos días tal vez aún pueda hacer algo. No te lo puedo asegurar, pero lo intentaré.

— Gracias. Por favor, haga todo lo que esté a su alcance para encontrarlo.

…

Los días siguientes fueron un infierno para Kaoru, no podía dormir pensando en su madre y en lo que seguramente estaba enfrentando, sola y con esos hombres. Y cada vez que el cansancio parecía vencerla y al fin el sueño cerraba sus ojos, recuerdos de un pasado olvidado aparecían con fuerza; su madre siendo forzada junto al cadáver de su padre, rogándole que no la mirara, que no viera lo que le estaban haciendo y ella, inmóvil, sin poder apartar los ojos. Despertaba agitada, sudando y no podía contener el llanto. Vivía en el infierno que era imaginarse a su madre con Hiruma cuando estaba despierta, y se sumergía en el infierno de los recuerdos cuando dormía.

Dos días pasaron, y en la mañana del tercer día fue el mismo Tsunan Tsukioka quien buscó a Kaoru.

— Tiene suerte — le dijo — mi contacto no abandonó la pista. Kenshin Himura se encuentra en Yokohama.

— Debo salir ahora mismo para allá.

— La acompañaré.

…

— Son persistentes, aunque no he sentido malas intenciones en ellos — se dijo Kenshin mientras pescaba sentado en uno de los muelles de pesca cercanos al puerto. — Me pregunto quién los habrá enviado a seguirme, han sido diferentes personas desde que me separé de los Raikouji. Supongo que esperaré para ver qué es lo que quieren de mí — decidió concentrándose en su pesca restándole importancia a la presencia de quienes lo habían estado observando.

Después de pescar, Kenshin se detuvo en algunas tiendas y compró vegetales, los que usaría para acompañar el pescado que pensaba asar. Cuando ya obtuvo todo lo que quería, caminó hacia las afueras de Yokohama, ciudad ubicada en la bahía de Tokio, y se internó en el bosque. Anduvo hasta llegar a un claro, dejó su comida y las pocas pertenencias que cargaba y comenzó a buscar leña, la apiló y se disponía a encenderla cuando sintió unas presencias nuevas que se acercaban a él. Se puso de pie y dirigió su mirada violeta en dirección al oeste.

— ¿Son ustedes quienes enviaron a que me siguieran? — Preguntó incluso antes de que Tsunan y Kaoru se hicieran visibles. Ambos jóvenes avanzaron hacia Kenshin.

— Siento la descortesía — dijo Tsunan — pero necesitabamos contactarnos con usted. Ella necesita pedirle un favor.

Kenshin desvió su mirada del hombre que le habló, unos pasos más atrás se encontraba Kaoru. En cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron, Kenshin tuvo una sensación de deja vu que no se logró explicar.

Kaoru también fue presa de esa sensación. La mirada violeta de Kenshin era diferente a la que ella recordaba, sin embargo, se sintió en calma. Era él. No había duda de que estaba frente al hombre con el que había soñado tantas veces, el hombre poderoso que un día decidió rescatarlas, el modelo que siempre tuvo en mente cuando aprendía kendo e intentaba volverse fuerte también.

— Tienes que salvar a mi madre — pronunció Kaoru acercándose a él — como aquella noche en Kioto, Battousai.

…

 **Muchas gracias por leer y comentar.**

 **:)**


End file.
